


birds fly in every direction [ITA]

by innominecarbohydrates



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Character Study, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Italian translation, M/M, Misunderstandings, come stile di vita, ma non per davvero, più o meno
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: (Italian translation, you can find the original on luce_incanto’s account)-Alcune cose devono accadere a loro tempo. Alcune persone possono sorprenderti, se viene data loro l’opportunità. Alcuni pensieri ti conducono a un punto morto, ma Ermal preferisce impararlo nella maniera più dura.-(Traduzione di ‘birds fly in every direction’ di luce_incanto, all’interno il link alla storia originale)
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 27





	1. everything is temporary

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [birds fly in every direction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266136) by [luce_incanto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luce_incanto/pseuds/luce_incanto). 

> Niente link/screen a nessuno, come sempre!
> 
> Questa è la traduzione di quella meraviglia di fic scritta da luce_incanto, che mi ha gentilmente dato il permesso di tradurla in italiano perché TUTTO IL FANDOM DEVE CONOSCERLA, È UNA STORIA MERAVIGLIOSA, DANNAZIONE.
> 
> Qui sopra avete il link all'originale, perciò fate una bella cosa: se avete un commento da lasciare - e ne avrete, fidatevi - cliccate sul link e scriveteli sotto all'originale, e lasciate anche kudos, ché luce_incanto si merita tutto il vostro feedback~

_ birds fly in every direction _

_ i hope to see you again _

È ovvio. Ermal sa fin troppo bene che il loro amore sarà luminoso, e colorato, e di breve durata, proprio come i fuochi d’artificio che dipingono il cielo di scintille brillanti, rendendolo meno scuro e incerto solo per un unico glorioso momento. Mozzafiato. Straziante.

Ermal non conosce se stesso così bene, ma conosce per certo quell’unica cosa – non è lui quello che si separa facilmente. Si aggrappa ad ogni singola persona, che si è incisa un posto nel suo cuore, e non la lascia andare più.

Sa che questo sarà doloroso, forse persino fatale. Di sicuro gli piace mentire a se stesso, ma questa volta si avvicina allo specchio senza alcuna illusione a velargli gli occhi, solo una lama affilata di verità. Si tocca le occhiaie, nascondendosi nelle ombre del crepuscolo, non accende le luci, si guarda e già sente questo dolore che gli torce il cuore, già si vede scrivere irrequieto un’altra canzone strappalacrime su un amore svanito.

Solo, il suo amore non svanisce mai. Muore dolorosamente, lentamente, appassisce nella sua anima senza rispondere all’affetto, lo fa fumare di più, lavorare di più e odiare se stesso ancora un pochino di più, perché è sicuramente solo colpa sua se fa innamorare qualcuno di sé, ma non riesce a tenerlo innamorato negli anni a venire. Per _ sempre _ anche se sembra folle. Per sempre, finché qualunque cosa hanno deciso di chiamare _ sempre _scadrà, ma lo prenderà volentieri invece di quei due mesi che hanno.

O forse sei mesi. Non conosce così bene Fabrizio da fare previsioni accurate.

Sa solo che fa complimenti con facilità, fa promesse, dice tutte quelle cose meravigliose e sorride calorosamente, e in quel preciso momento Ermal le sente nelle sue ossa, crede nella loro verità incondizionata. Ma poi lui va avanti. Come un accendino usato, aspettando che qualcun altro lo ricarichi, e non si guarda mai indietro.

Fabri sente questa ricerca senza fine della pace e sebbene Ermal può capire abbastanza bene il suo bisogno di andare avanti, non sa perché sente come se non dovesse mai smettere di cercare qualcosa che non può avere. Perché è questo ciò che la pace realmente è – un momento, non un’eternità. Un tocco, un raggio di sole sulle tende la mattina, un ‘Ti amo’ sussurrato con dolcezza, una mano, ad accarezzare i suoi ricci leggermente, delicatamente. Un sorriso fra due persone.

Fabrizio non la pensa così. Ermal non riesce a capirlo, ma deve accettarlo.

Chiude gli occhi per non guardare nello specchio, per non guardare se stesso, per non dispiacersi per il modo in cui si innamora delle persone che non può tenere legate a sé.

Forse è _ questo_. Forse gli piace il dolore, gli piace trasformarlo in musica, usando tutte le sue lacrime come carburante per ciò che diverrà il prossimo album e il prossimo ancora, per ciò che rinascerà in qualcosa di bello. Forse è più a suo agio nell’essere infelice che felice.

Forse. Ma non vuole realmente saperlo, non vuole psicanalizzarsi.

È quello che è. Fabrizio è un uccello libero e Ermal è quello che spera sempre segretamente per una gabbia, e nulla cambierà questa semplice equazione.

È quello che è – un’alba grigia su Sanremo, rami neri che attraversano il cielo. Il leone d’oro siede sul tavolo, Fabri è nel suo letto, russando leggermente, tranquillamente, come un bambino, ed è ovvio quale dei due premi conti di più. Ermal sta camminando per la stanza, silenziosamente, cercando qualcosa nel cielo che si sta rischiarando. Forse un po’ di forza, forse un po’ di speranza per quello che sa essere un caso disperato, forse qualcos’altro per fargli cambiare idea e fargli vedere un altro futuro – quello in cui lui si sbaglia e Fabrizio può terminare il suo inseguimento senza fine in qualunque momento. Lo _ terminerà _per lui, sorriderà e lo chiamerà di nuovo la luce della sua vita tra un anno, due anni. Ma lui non è quello per cui valga la pena cambiare, e non dovrebbe aprire il suo cuore a sogni stupidi, permettendo loro di annebbiare il suo giudizio.

Ermal sospira, pieno di nostalgia per qualcosa che può avere – un abbraccio caldo, un bacio assonnato, una pace della mente. Potrebbe, ma sceglie di punirsi col camminare su e giù e pensare, punendo se stesso per lasciar andare troppo facilmente, troppo noncurante. Sapeva quale sorta d’uomo fosse Fabrizio fin dal primissimo istante, l’aveva riconosciuto quasi immediatamente – l’entusiasmo di breve durata, che rapidamente cade a pezzi, le cuciture che si sfaldano man mano che il tempo passa e si ritrovi un nuovo interesse. L’ha ascoltato nelle sue canzoni ben prima di incontrarsi, e nelle sue parole quando si erano raccontati delle loro storie d’amore finite, una volta, dopo una bottiglia di whisky. L’aveva sentito col suo cuore e l’aveva corazzato per non farvi entrare Fabri. Gli aveva sorriso con cautela, aveva scrollato le spalle ai suoi tocchi, risposto con battute alle sue frasi più affettuosi, cercando di tenersi lontano. Di tenersi al sicuro.

Ha fallito ancora, meravigliosamente.

Ermal lo sa ora, mentre si passa le dita fra i suoi ricci stanchi e arruffati, e può solo sospirare ancora, sconfitto.

Era stato l’alcol che ha abbattuto tutte le sue difese con uno schianto, o forse non era stato quello, forse da sobrio avrebbe comunque invitato Fabri nella sua stanza solo per baciarlo contro la porta, solo per arrendersi completamente, per strapparsi di dosso tutte le sue maschere, e insicurezze, e paure. Per dimenticarsi completamente del suo cuore già fragile, troppo rotto per essere aggiustato ancora e ancora, per correre un altro rischio e vedere come va.

Ermal non pensava di avere questo in sé, il coraggio di mettere tutto in gioco, rischiando insieme un’amicizia fantastica e la sua pace interiore. Ma questo era Fabri. Come ha potuto non farlo?

È strano come desideri esattamente le cose di cui ha paura.

Sa che non durerà, ma vi si tuffa dentro e spera di annegare.

xxx

È mattina e lui viene svegliato da una carezza gentile sul suo volto. È la stessa luce grigia fuori, ma riesce a dimenticarsene e a sentire la luce del sole sulla sua pelle come Fabri gli sorride dolcemente.

Ermal sorride di rimando e poi scivola via, alzandosi per iniziare la giornata. Non nota il modo in cui Fabrizio sospira davanti alla sua fretta, o se lo nota, è solo contento. È così che dovrebbe essere.

Non vuole finirla in due mesi e non vuole finirla con lacrime e imprecazioni, ecco perché deve tenere Fabrizio sulla corda, tenerlo _ interessato_, non arrendersi mai del tutto. Un indovinello risolto è solo questo, una pietra miliare che superi e talvolta ricordi con affetto, con un pizzico d’orgoglio. Ecco perché deve diventare irrisolvibile.

Deve proteggersi.

Questo è il motivo per cui Ermal quasi getta Fabri fuori da camera sua questa mattina, internamente in preda al panico ogni volta che apre la bocca per dire qualcosa. Non vuole sentire una predica sull’importanza della libertà, sul modo in cui non vuole niente che lo freni dal vivere appieno la vita e, più di tutto, non vuole che Fabri sappia quanto lo sconvolge. Non vuole che veda cosa vuole veramente nei suoi occhi, troppo manifesti per nascondere qualcosa di così grande come il suo affetto.

Quello che veramente vuole è restare in questo letto per sempre, a scambiare sorrisi con baci e baci con sorrisi, a dimenticare futuri crepacuori e permettere a se stesso di credere che tutto è possibile. Che lui valga la pena di essere amato così come di essere tenuto. Ma Fabrizio non arriva a conoscere le risposte al suo libro tutte in una volta, dovrà prima sfogliarlo, aspettare per due/sei mesi prima di impararlo a memoria e buttarlo fuori.

Ermal non si sente in colpa per questo, nonostante Fabri sembri un po’ scoraggiato dopo il suo brusco congedo. Non sono adolescenti, non si terranno per mano e decideranno di tentare una relazione vivendo in città diverse ed essendo entrambi figure pubbliche. Il massimo che Ermal può sperare è questo stato indefinito in cui riesce a baciare Fabri a volte e a dormire insieme ogni volta che si trovano nella stessa città, e questo è abbastanza per lui. Giusto?

Fabrizio non risponde alle sue chiamate per una settimana, dopo questo.

xxx

Hanno ancora interviste insieme, preparativi per l'Eurovision da fare, concerti e show televisivi – mille piccole cose che richiedono la loro attenzione, e in qualche modo Ermal riesce a farsi perdonare senza chiedere perdono. Non ne parlano – Fabrizio pare comprendere che non dovrebbe, e Ermal si sente un po' deluso dalla sua mancanza di insistenza, ma sa di chi è realmente la colpa, nel profondo.

Si fa perdonare con le sue labbra, la sua lingua, trova centinaia di modi creativi per compensare Fabri, ma non dice mai una parola.

Ha paura. Ha avuto paura di molte cose nella sua vita, e a volte pensa che la paura sia una caratteristica permanente, quell'unico demone da cui non potrà mai fuggire. _ Non mi avete fatto niente _ lui canta dal palco, e alle volte ci crede perfino, ma poi ritorna a terra, avvertendo la mano di Fabrizio a guidarlo, sulla sua schiena, e si ricorda che ci saranno momenti in cui dovrà fare questo da solo. Come ha sempre fatto per tutta la sua vita. Eppure ora la sente improvvisamente una tragedia.

Saranno anni e anni avanti, ma lui vuole che questi due/sei mesi durino per sempre, intensi e meravigliosi così come sono. Fabrizio cambia tutto per lui, ma lui cambia tutto per Fabrizio?

Molto probabilmente, no.

xxx

Il modus operandi solito di Ermal è prendere in giro fino alla morte le persone che gli piacciono, e non vede niente di diverso nelle sue interazioni con Fabrizio all'inizio. Eccetto che per il piacere intenso che sente ogni volta che l'altro lo guarda con un sorriso stanco ed esasperato o lo schiaffeggia scherzosamente, o gli risponde per le rime, improvvisamente mostrando che anche lui ha una lingua molto affilata.

È difficile restare nei limiti quando Ermal è talmente immerso in quel gioco, quando sfrutta ogni opportunità per pensare a nuove cose su cui canzonare Fabri. È difficile non dimenticarsi che parole incuranti possono lasciare ferite a volte, e che lui non è molto bravo ad interpretare gli stati d’animo delle altre persone.

Se le sue parole feriscono, non lo nota mai. Non vede mai come Fabrizio diventi a volte improvvisamente riservato, non capisce mai che lui, il più bell'uomo dell'intera penisola (se chiedete a Ermal), potrebbe realmente offendersi per una battuta sul non sapere cosa sia un pettine per capelli. I suoi capelli sono meravigliosi nella loro libertà selvaggia, chiunque con degli occhi potrebbe dirlo ed Ermal non avverte mai il bisogno di ripetere l'ovvio eccetto per quelle poche volte in cui le parole volano via dalla sua bocca senza filtri.

Quello che vuole dire con tutte le sue sciocchezze è _ sei così bello, Fabbri, non posso rischiare di scrivere sonetti sul tuo volto ipnotizzante se iniziassi per davvero a zampillare complimenti. _

Quello che dice è _ sei una visione oggi, Fabbri, devi prestarmi il tuo stilista, è quel tipo che vive nel cassonetto alla fine della strada? _

È proprio senza speranze.

Ermal pensa di essere troppo palese col suo affetto e lo nasconde sotto strati e strati di parole crudeli, camuffate da scherzi. Fabrizio sembra capirlo talvolta. Talvolta pensa di starsi solo illudendo.

xxx

Ermal deve ricordarsi di tenere le distanze. Qualche volta è fin troppo facile arrendersi, rispondere al sorriso con tutto il calore dell'amore che sta nascondendo nel suo cuore, qualche volta il controllo scivola via e si ritrova sull'orlo di una confessione che non dovrebbe fare.

Fabrizio si confessa tutto il tempo. Al mondo, ai giornalisti, ai loro amici – le parole volano via libere dalla sua bocca, senza alcun ripensamento, dato che racconta a tutti loro che Ermal è la sua luce, il suo caro amico, quello di cui si fida e con cui vuole condividere tutto. Così facile che entrambi sanno che quelle parole non significano nulla.

Eccetto proprio _ ora_, il momento in cui le dice, lui crede in ogni singola sillaba.

Non vuol dire che le ricorderà ancora tra un mese. Non vuol dire che lo chiamerà di sera per augurargli la buonanotte.

Ermal desidera che la smettesse solo di parlare. Lo zittisce con baci ogni volta che può, ogni volta che sono soli, ma sfortunatamente, non può farlo in pubblico.

Fabri gli dice che vorrebbe creare una band, poi di aprire un bar, ed Ermal deve sopravvivere a tutto questo con un sorriso dolente sul suo volto, sentendosi leggermente ferito, perché tutte quelle cose suonano _ meravigliose _ e lui acconsentirebbe in un batter d'occhio a tutto quello che Fabri dice in questo suo tono basso e affettuoso, mentre lo guarda in quella maniera, occhi scuri che si ammorbidiscono. Acconsentirebbe se sapesse che tutti quei sogni fossero veri, non un altro castello in aria, che si disintegra in polvere non appena lo sguardo di Fabrizio si sposta altrove. O su _ qualcun altro_.

Rifiuta tutto il tempo, a volte con una battuta e a volte fermamente, e se c'è una traccia di dolore negli occhi di Fabri, pure, non è colpa sua, sicuramente.

ххх

Ermal ci pensa spesso di fronte allo specchio – lo aiuta a tenersi coi piedi per terra, a ricordarsi di chi sia. Anche se centinaia di persone al giorno scrivono su Twitter che è bello, usando lingue differenti e differenti parole, non tutte adeguate, alla fine della giornata può ancora guardarsi allo specchio e vedere che è ancora se stesso. Un tipo con ricci disordinati, naso grande e un sorriso storto, i lineamenti del suo volto troppo affilati, troppo aspri per essere realmente attraenti.

“Chi è il più bello del reame?” chiede Fabrizio da dietro, ridendo, e Ermal quasi cade dalla sua sedia – troppo distante nei suoi pensieri, non ha neanche notato la porta aprirsi.

“Be', io ho molte meno rughe di te, vecchietto,” borbotta lui per coprire il suo imbarazzo.

“Davvero?” Fabrizio avverte la sua agitazione come un predatore odora la sua preda, ma non usa questa conoscenza per dargli la caccia. Si avvicina con cautela, si china per mettere la sua testa sulla spalla di Ermal, guardando nello specchio insieme a lui. “Fammi vedere…” dice lentamente e Ermal sorride, perché quel tono della sua voce è riservato ai bambini, è quello che usa per giocare a nascondino con loro. Smette di respirare per un momento e si ricorda come si fa solo quando le labbra di Fabri si premono sulla sua pelle, vicine all'angolo del suo occhio. “Ce n'è una...” dice e poi continua coi baci, guardando nello specchio di volta in volta, solo per vedere l'espressione divertita e scettica di Ermal cedere lentamente spazio a qualcosa di definitivamente più tenero, qualcosa che lui desidera così disperatamente e fallisce nel sopprimere.

“Vuoi che conti le tue, adesso?” dice alzandosi in piedi e appoggiandosi leggermente indietro sul tavolo, un sorriso malizioso sulle sue labbra, sfida nella sua voce, e sa già quale sarà la risposta.

xxx

Quei due giorni a Porto tra Sanremo e i loro album, tra lenzuola calde, non esattamente più pulite, tra amici e qualcosa di interamente diverso, sono i migliori.

Accadono un sacco di cose, la maggior parte delle quali piacevoli, come questo piccolo ricordo, ed Ermal le nasconde con attenzione, come uccellini in piccole scatole, i loro piccoli cuori che battono a ritmi diversi, creando una sola bellissima melodia. Sono momenti come quelli che rendono la vita degna di essere vissuta, e lui ha bisogno di queste scatole per ricordarselo ancora e ancora in quelle volte in cui diventa quasi insostenibile. Per sopravvivere, come lui stesso ha detto una volta, non davvero sicuro se fosse la parola giusta da scegliere, ma il sorriso _ comprensivo _ di Fabrizio in risposta ne valse la pena.

Ed è tutto perfetto finché non è tempo di separarsi di nuovo ed Ermal si sveglia da questo nebbioso, splendido sogno ed è gettato nella dura realtà, e di colpo ricorda con esattezza _ perché _ inizialmente pensava che fosse una cattiva idea.

Fabri è ancora Fabri, il tipo che preferisce andare avanti, non fissarsi di aggiustare qualcosa di rotto, il tipo che corre in avanti a raggiungere la pace e non nota mai le cose buone lungo la strada. Ermal ha così paura di essere lasciato indietro, vede segnali ovunque. E questo lo fa diventare matto. In ogni chiamata persa (e ce ne sono molte di quelle, poiché Fabrizio non risponde come fosse una regola e non si preoccupa di richiamare), in ogni risposta tardiva o appuntamento ritardato vi legge un interesse sbiadito. Vi legge indifferenza.

La cosa peggiore è che non è come se Fabri lo facesse apposta, è che proprio non se ne accorge. Se Ermal glielo dicesse, diverrebbe probabilmente tutto dolce e pieno di scuse, proverebbe finalmente a iniziare a richiamarlo ogni volta e non ad ogni morte di papa, noterebbe le sue non così velate allusioni alle tre del mattino quand'è inquieto e desidera ardentemente un po' d'attenzione, e Fabrizio sta dormendo beatamente, non pensando affatto a lui.

Ma Ermal non glielo dice mai. È inutile perché è solo un altro dei segnali – Fabrizio non vuole sentirsi incatenato, Fabrizio non lo trova più _ così _ interessante, Fabrizio ha altri progetti, altre necessità e altre persone nella sua vita. È Ermal che si è fissato su di lui, non viceversa.

Non dice mai niente chiaramente, ma ci scherza su almeno un centinaio di volte, sperando contro ogni speranza che Fabri capirà quanto è serio anzi. Quanto lo stanca essere sempre quello in cerca d'attenzione, che la chiede senza mezzi termini o aspetta pazientemente finché uno di loro esploda. Ermal vorrebbe essere quello che non chiama affatto più nella vana speranza che Fabrizio inizi a sentire che gli manca tanto quanto a lui, ma ha troppa paura che _ non lo farebbe_. Che sarebbe solo la fine di loro due, qualunque cosa ‘loro due’ sia.

È doloroso in entrambi i casi.

Sapeva che lo sarebbe stato. Ha provato a non farsi coinvolgere troppo, _ ci ha provato_, ma adesso pare come se stesse cadendo più a fondo ogni giorno che passa nonostante se stesso.

xxx

È aprile quando i loro due/sei mesi d'un tratto arrivano a una fine.

Ermal è irritato dalla costante mancanza di attenzione di Fabrizio, che lo costringe a supplicarne con gesti, con messaggi, con segni che lui non sembra afferrare. Ermal _ odia _ chiedere per cose a cui ha diritto, ed è irritato anche dalla sua stessa incapacità di proteggersi meglio proprio dalla sua situazione.

Fabri non nota nulla, tutto allegria e gioia spensierata, di colpo molto interessato nuovamente, ora che Ermal ha avuto il tempo di visitare Rome per qualche giorno. Ora che possono condividere un letto, ridere insieme, bere vino e addormentarsi, le membra impigliate. Cadere di nuovo in un sogno, sperando di non svegliarsi mai più.

È più facile essere innamorati a questo modo che fare realmente uno sforzo e fargli una _ dannata _ telefonata o, Dio non voglia, guidare fino a Milano.

Ermal prova a godersi il momento, ma sta ribollendo dentro ed è sinceramente stanco di tutti gli scherzi, degli sguardi amorosi di Fabri, che non sopravvivono alla separazione, della sua dannata sincerità, del modo in cui lo fa sentire la persona più importante del mondo solo per spostare la sua attenzione un paio di minuti dopo. Del modo in cui vorrebbe piangere ogni volta che Fabrizio gli propone di comprare casa a Lisbona.

Ricorda a se stesso che sono tutte parole, solo parole, e tra un anno Fabri prometterà la luna dal cielo a qualcun altro, così desideroso e disperatamente innamorato com'è lui. E lui non dice mai ‘sì’.

Desidera l'attenzione, la chiede, la riceve, si comporta come se non ne avesse avuto bisogno. È preso in un ciclo senza fine e sta andando giù, giù, lentamente, inevitabilmente. È proprio come cadere solo non lo si nota mai finché non è troppo tardi.

“Penso che dobbiamo finirla,” dice con voce ferma quando manca un giorno del suo soggiorno a Roma, ma già si sente soffocato. E Fabri si comporta come se non gliene fregasse, tutto comprensivo e dandogli _ spazio_. Ermal non ha bisogno di spazi, ha bisogno di sentirsi essenziale, ha bisogno di sentire come Fabrizio non possa prendere un altro respiro senza di lui, proprio come Ermal a volte. Ha bisogno di udire le sue belle parole e credervi, non girarle nella sua testa ancora e ancora, cercandovi un doppio significato. Ha bisogno di un paio di telefonate a settimana e un’emoji ogni sera, e questo sarebbe abbastanza per lui. Non è che chiede a Fabri di scrivere un album pieno di canzoni d’amore per lui, anche se non gli spiacerebbe il gesto. Gli stessi testi di Ermal riflettono i suoi sentimenti meglio di come farebbe uno specchio, e loro già parlano solo di un certo ragazzo paradiso.

Ermal è solo così stanco di essere l’unico innamorato in questa relazione.

Se è anche una relazione. Non ha mai permesso a Fabri di chiarirlo, no?

“Ci vediamo dopo,” dice Fabrizio ed è la seconda volta che Ermal lo vede ferito, così visibilmente. È come se ritornasse nel suo guscio, talmente all’improvviso che si riesce a notare come la sua faccia s’indurisce e diventa indecifrabile. Impenetrabile. È quando si capisce quanto aperto e indulgente fosse fino a un momento prima, ma non c’è modo di tornare indietro adesso.

Ermal rimpiange subito quelle parole.

Non le ritratta.

È così doloroso che quasi piange sulla strada di ritorno per Milano, l’unica cosa che lo trattiene da un completo collasso è un uomo di fronte a lui in un treno pieno di persone. _ Va bene_, pensa Ermal, ingoiando lacrime di rabbia. Sapeva da sempre che sarebbe successo, quindi perché si sente deluso?

Il suo cuore non ascolta la ragione e gli duole quasi come se gli stesse venendo tagliato via dal petto.

I suoi stessi occhi lo guardano dallo specchio nella loro stanza a Sanremo, giudicandolo silenziosamente. Questo è quel che si riceve quando si ascolta la speranza, non la ragione.


	2. everything will slide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: più che la lunghezza del capitolo, a causa dell'ennesima delusione d'amore non riuscivo a concentrarmi nel tradurre il testo. Spero che per il prossimo non succederanno altri disastri.

Va a finire bene.

Funzionano meglio come colleghi, o è quello che Ermal si dice quando si incontrano di nuovo, a Lisbona. Ci dovrebbe essere imbarazzo, ma ritornano semplicemente nei loro ruoli di _ prima _, prima di quella notte a Sanremo, che Ermal ricorda di una brillante luce grigia e i suoi stessi occhi disperati, riflessi nel vetro scuro. Non siede di fronte agli specchi ormai da troppo tempo, e forse è perché sa che nessuno si avvicinerà a baciargli ogni singolo punto del suo volto, sussurrando che è bellissimo.

Funzionano meglio a quella maniera. In questo modo funzionano – Ermal non se la prende poi così tanto per le chiamate perse, smette di analizzare ogni parola che dice Fabrizio, cercandovi un doppio significato, cercandovi indizi che è già stanco di lui. Può semplicemente lasciarsi andare ed è così bello già solo ridere di nuovo insieme di nuovo, prendere in giro Fabri su questo e quello senza un margine di amarezza, sedersi con lui nella sera su un balcone con una bottiglia di vino e una chiacchierata interessante. Scherzare senza un centinaio di segnali nascosti, essere di nuovo incurante, sorridere con affetto sincero e non aver paura di sembrare troppo appiccicoso, sembrare troppo _ innamorato _.

Forse è più innamorato ora di quanto lo sia mai stato prima, lasciandosi finalmente andare, ma non lo capisce mai del tutto. Finché.

Finché non si accorge che è un peccato che ha perso il diritto di baciare Fabrizio.

Ermal si sorprende a guardare le sue labbra piene ancora e ancora, impedisce alle sue mani di protendersi per accarezzare il suo volto, non si permette di stringersi più vicino, respirare il suo profumo e sentirsi di nuovo al sicuro.

È pericoloso.

Lui _ sa _che non funzionerà, sebbene Fabri è ancora interessato a portarlo a letto a volte – e potrebbe, perché Ermal sente i suoi sguardi sulla propria pelle, percepisce i suoi tocchi cauti, sul limite dell’amicizia.

Adesso sa _ per certo _ che è fregato, ci hanno provato, non ha funzionato, non sono fatti per stare insieme, e non importa di chi è la colpa.

Ermal deve ripeterselo un centinaio di volte al giorno, lottando contro l’impulso di prendere Fabrizio per mano e correre via insieme tra un’intervista e l’altra, baciarlo dietro l’angolo e dimenticare tutte le sue preoccupazioni, le difficoltà e le pene per un paio di ore beate. E sentirsi di nuovo completo. Di respirarlo, solo per pochi minuti e al diavolo tutte le conseguenze, al diavolo tutti i suoi pensieri, girando in un punto morto, al diavolo tutti i suoi impedimenti.

L’intensità di questo desiderio è spaventosa.

Una falena nasce per bruciare le proprie ali nel fuoco, un fiore sboccia solo per appassire in una ghirlanda, intrecciata dalle dita attente, amorevoli di qualcuno, ed Ermal si sente come se abbia incontrato quest’uomo bellissimo e fastidiosissimo solo per soffrire. Suona stupido e troppo drammatico persino nella propria testa, quindi si tiene questo pensiero vicino al cuore, scegliendo di non dirlo a nessuno.

Sa che non può averlo, anima e cuore, completamente, pienamente, tanto quanto è pronto lui a darsi via. E tuttavia non riesce a smettere di desiderare.

хxx

“Mi presterai un’altra camicia, vero?” chiede Fabrizio, il suo tono timido, ed Ermal ride a questa richiesta, cercando di non fissare troppo il suo bel sorriso imbarazzato.

“Non hai dei vestiti tuoi, Fabbbrizio?” lo prende in giro, ma è a cuor leggero, e sta già aprendo l’armadio.

“Sì, ma non ti piace mai niente di quello che scelgo, e non ho portato un team di stilisti con me, quindi…”

“Quindi, vuoi farti _ piacere _ da me,” scherza Ermal, ed è davvero grato che non ci siano specchi all’interno dell’armadio, solo vestiti, e le sue camicie e le giacche non rifletteranno il suo sorriso un po' troppo contento.

“Certo che lo voglio,” borbotta Fabri, e suona troppo serio per la loro conversazione.

“Questa ti starà bene,” Ermal rapidamente gli ficca la camicia tra le mani, cercando di riempire quel silenzio pericoloso.

E sa che gli starà bene. È difficile non accorgersi di quanto Fabri abbia un bell’aspetto questi giorni, anche con occhiaie scure sotto i suoi occhi stanchi, anche con l’ansia che lo mangia da dentro.

Ermal segue pigramente con un dito la stampa della camicia che sta indossando proprio ora, un’altra delle proprie, si trattiene dal farsi più vicino, dal dirgli di levarsela di dosso. Si permette solo questo piccolo contatto e vi si concentra talmente tanto da non notare il modo in cui Fabrizio lo sta guardando con occhi afflitti.

ххх

Ermal non è stupito che alla fine la sua resistenza crolli. Si tratta di Fabri, dopotutto, la sua kryptonite, il suo punto debole, la sua caduta.

Sono troppo ubriachi per curarsi di qualsiasi cosa dopo la finale e tutto lo stress, ubriachi sia di vino che di gorgogliante felicità, che non vola via per niente. Siedono vicini, barricati nella stanza di Ermal invece che al chiassoso party al piano di sotto, dove glitter rosa vola per aria, e Netta ripete la sua canzone ancora e ancora, e chi sono loro per giudicare la ragazza?

Il punto è, si sono entrambi dimenticati di lei non appena la chiave nella serratura ha ruotato due volte, mettendoli al sicuro nel loro piccolo mondo. Impenetrabile. Sicuro. Ermal sorride, passando la bottiglia di vino rosso a Fabrizio e prendendo una sigaretta dalle sue dita, carezzandole non tanto per caso. Il tempo si muove curiosamente. Sta rallentando, imbrigliandoli nella sua rete, l’aria che si fa più pesante e più densa con ogni respiro, ogni sguardo.

I ricordi sono piccole cose buffe. Puoi schiacchiarli, sopprimerli e sopprimerli, fingere che non esistono e quasi crederci che non esistano. E non lo fanno. Finché non arriva il momento giusto, ed essi ti _ sopraffano _con immediata chiarezza, con la loro legittima luminosità, volano liberi come uccelli fuori dalla gabbia in cui hai provati a cacciarli.

Ermal guarda Fabrizio con uno sguardo sfocato, lo guarda prendere un altro sorso e improvvisamente sente il sapore della sua pelle sulla lingua così come se ne avesse appena leccato un lembo lungo la sua gola. Deglutisce, evita questo pensiero con attenzione e si riprende la bottiglia, cercando di sradicare il ricordo appena risvegliato ingerendo un altro po' di alcol. Il che potrebbe non essere la miglior decisione nel suo stato. Il vino gli brucia la gola, e quando abbassa la bottiglia, incontra uno sguardo scuro e stranamente attento.

Lentamente, passa la bottiglia.

Lentamente, Fabrizio lecca il collo della bottiglia, senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo.

Lentamente, beve, e una grande goccia rossa sfugge alle sue labbra attente, corre lungo il collo, giù, più giù, aspra sulla pelle calda. Provocatorio.

Anche Ermal si muove lentamente, come in un sogno – cattura la goccia con le sue labbra aperte da qualche parte sotto la gola, la lecca via con un bacio a bocca aperta, morde la pelle soffice, aspettando il respiro spezzato di Fabrizio.

È probabilmente ora di raddrizzarsi e ritornare allo status quo. È probabilmente tempo di finirla di pensare a tutti i posti ha avuto indietro con la bocca quando gli era permesso, quand'era invitato. È probabilmente troppo tardi, perché invece sta già baciando un percorso umido, e Fabrizio sibila, quasi gli dolesse, e lo solleva dai capelli per catturare la sua bocca schiusa. E Ermal si arrende, sottomette facilmente come sempre, tutti i pensieri razionali volano via dalla sua mente in un battito di cuore, il suo intero corpo pulsa in un bisogno incessante di farsi _ più vicino_. Respira Fabrizio, lasciando che le proprie mani si sistemino sulle spalle di lui, permettendo alle sue dita di accarezzare quei tatuaggi ingarbugliati, lasciando andare così veloce che la sua testa gira.

È esaltante. Si sente come se stesse finalmente tornando a casa.

I loro baci sono veloci e avidi, le loro mani impazienti, come se stessero cercando di correre più veloce del tempo.

D'un tratto Fabrizio gli morde la gola bruscamente, ed Ermal grida, avvertendo il dolore immediatamente lenito da piccoli baci teneri.

“Forse dovremmo fermarci,” dice Fabrizio subito dopo di quello, la sua voce rotta e troppo arrochita per essere decorosa. Causa una serie di cose in Ermal e lui geme, lasciando che ogni sillaba carezzi la sua pelle, inumidisce le labbra per rispondere qualcosa e dimentica tutte le parole nel tentativo, perdendosi nelle sensazioni.

“Forse, sì,” si risolve infine, aprendo con impazienza la camicia di Fabrizio con dita tremanti. Un paio di baci disperati in più non faranno male – sono già ben oltre tutti i confini posti e, francamente, proprio adesso non gliene importa affatto, non riesce nemmeno a ricordare perché li ha tracciati in primo luogo. Il mondo si riduce al piccolo spazio sul divano, agli occhi scuri e annebbiati di Fabrizio, così vicini e familiari, le sue labbra già gonfie per i baci, i suoi respiri acuti e le mani gentili, quasi troppo per i gusti di Ermal. Si sente pure più ubriaco ad ogni respiro che fa, con ogni tocco ed ogni carezza, ma disperatamente alcolizzato com'è, ne ha ancora _ più _bisogno.

E poi i suoi polsi vengono catturati da Fabrizio al secondo bottone. Proprio quando stava per strapparla con impazienza, è la _ sua _ camicia, in ogni caso. Solleva gli occhi all'altezza del volto di Fabri per vedere cosa c'è che non va, ma non riesce ad andare oltre le labbra, troppo dannatamente baciabili per lui da fargli mantenere la sua sanità mentale. Solo uno scossone deciso alle sue mani catturate cancella un po' la foschia, e si ferma nel movimento, guardando in su, negli occhi di Fabrizio. Così scuri che trema per l'intensità del suo sguardo, ma che è anche così serio.

“Ermal, sei ubriaco.”

“Non lo sono.”

“Sono serio.”

“Che peccato.”

Ermal ignora il modo in cui Fabrizio stringe i suoi polsi in avvertimento e depone un bacio nella curva della sua mascella, con leggerezza, gentilmente. Dio, gli è mancato _ così fottutamente tanto_, e non riesce ad avvicinarsi abbastanza da estirpare quest'abisso fra di loro, questo divario doloroso, qualcosa che un tempo era così piena di calore e affetto. Vuole solo cancellare queste settimane piene di malinconia e pensieri, pensieri, pensieri, di troppo alcool e fumo.

Ermal non si sarebbe mai aspettato che questo vuoto a forma di Fabri nella sua anima sarebbe stato così dolorosamente straziante.

“Ermal…”

Va più in su, lecca il lobo dell'orecchio, poi ritorna a mordere le labbra di Fabrizio con un bacio non tanto gentile, facendogli stringere le mani sui suoi polsi persino più forte. Forse ci saranno dei lividi domani. Forse non gli importa. Forse vuole che ci siano.

“Ermal, te ne pentirai – ”

Oh, questo è un colpo basso. Ermal è improvvisamente furioso, perché lui lo sa, _ oh se lo sa _ che lo sarà, non appena sarà mattina, quindi perché Fabrizio deve ricordarglielo? Lo sa, e lui sceglie lo stesso di non pensarci adesso, perché sta morendo dentro senza il suo calore, senza la sua vicinanza, senza essere in grado di toccare e sentire, e baciare ogni singolo millimetro del suo corpo. Il vuoto, che è riempito solo per metà, quando Fabrizio arruffa i suoi capelli e mette un braccio intorno a lui, è affamata e avida, desidera, implora, e _ ha bisogno_. È più forte di quanto lo sia lui.

Si butta proprio dentro al fuoco, sapendo fin troppo bene che ne uscirà bruciato, la pelle ustionata da colpa e rimorso fin nelle ossa. È egoista. Non riesce a resistere all’attrazione.

Ermal zittisce Fabrizio con un bacio, chiedendogli _ per favore, per favore sta’ zitto_. Di mandare tutto al diavolo con lui e vivere nel momento, aprire il suo cuore a quella dolce euforia e godersela. Magari il domani non arriverà mai, e loro resteranno in quella piccola bolla per sempre, senza avvertire mai il bisogno di uscire per prendere aria. Si avvicina di più, provando a far distendere Fabrizio, e finalmente aver maggior contatto, petto contro petto, più vicini che può, senza neanche un millimetro di spazio tra di loro. I suoi polsi sono ancora stretti saldamente, tuttavia, e lui non è in una posizione di poterci far qualcosa.

E allora Fabrizio scatta. Come se ci fosse una corda invisibile in aria, ed Ermal l’ha appena rotta con la sua insistenza, con la sua assenza di parole e di mente. Come se avesse rotto qualcosa in Fabrizio. Non cede, invece respinge, ed è Ermal che finisce sulla schiena, con le mani bloccate contro il divano, le cosce aperte da un movimento brusco del ginocchio. Aveva pensato che fosse _ lui _quello furioso un paio di istanti fa, quando Fabri aveva osato contraddire le sue intenzioni di smettere di pensare, ma si era sbagliato. È Fabrizio che gli morde il collo di nuovo con rabbia appena nascosta e spinge verso il basso, estirpando finalmente tutto lo spazio tra di loro, lasciando alcun posto al respirare, al pensare, al parlare.

Il _ perché cazzo mi stai facendo questo _ roco di Fabrizio si perde in una disperata confusione di due paia di mani, che cercando di liberarsi dei vestiti tra di loro, e il seguente _ perché cazzo te lo sto permettendo _ resta impronunciato. È troppo impegnato nel lasciare lividi su Ermal con baci crudeli, ma Ermal sente ugualmente queste parole, forti e chiare nella durezza improvvisa dei suoi tocchi, le sente con ogni singola cellula della sua pelle. Fabrizio è un amante gentile, lo è sempre stato, ma ci sono limiti anche alla sua pazienza, e proprio ora non è nell’umore per tenerezza e calma, troppo arrabbiato per essere attento.Lo sfregare della sua mano, dallo stomaco e più in basso, veloce, sporco, fa gridare Ermal quasi come se soffrisse – è troppo, troppo in fretta, troppo brusco e impersonale, come se Fabrizio avesse deciso di finirla in due tocchi di dita esperte, lasciandolo devastato, usato e probabilmente in lacrime, come un ragazzino. Lacrime che sono in procinto di uscire, perché Ermal finalmente si sente terribilmente, orribilmente colpevole, troppo egoista per pensare ad altro che ciò che voleva, troppo debole per essere capace di negarsi il piacere, il calore, il sole, che è Fabrizio Moro.

L’odio verso sé non è cosa nuova, e brucia come acido, trasformando ogni tocco in tortura. Non avrebbe dovuto iniziarla, oh, non avrebbe dovuto pensare a tutte quelle cose, cose inappropriate, folli, che porteranno loro solo dolore alla fine, _ ancora _, che li lascerà per sempre divisi e profondamente infelici, anche più di prima. Sono riusciti a malapena a tornare ad essere amici, a sorridere all’altro di nuovo, a ristabilire il calore e la fiducia, e lui ha rovinato tutto ancora una volta.

Avrebbe dovuto tenere a freno le mani. La spirale discendente di deprecazione per se stesso lo inghiotte per intero in un abisso gigantesco, i suoi denti affilati che lo trafiggono in centinaia di milioni di pezzi.

“Ehi,” come se si stesse ricordando, Fabrizio preme le loro fronti l’una contro l’altra. Sospira. Lascia andare i suoi polsi per prendere delicatamente il suo volto tra le mani, spingendo indietro i capelli. Cerca i suoi occhi che luccicano. “Mi dispiace, okay?” Questo tono di voce lo riserva solitamente ai bambini e agli animali spaventati. Ed Ermal non è esattamente entusiasta di sapere che il suo stato ha spinto Fabri ad usarlo adesso, ma è ancora ubriaco e sull’orlo di una crisi emotiva, così semplicemente chiude gli occhi e annuisce. Fabrizio probabilmente pensa che è la sua forza ad averlo spaventato, e non potrebbe essere più lontano dalla verità. Ermal non è una bambola di porcellana e sa gestire molto più di un paio di lividi – quello che non può gestire è la distanza emotiva, il silenzio arrabbiato, il tocco senza il sentimento da dietro, il pensiero che Fabrizio lo odi per quello che lui gli ha fatto, per quello che ha fatto a _ loro _. La separazione, in ogni suo maledetto grado.

Le labbra di Fabri diventano di nuovo gentili, e le mani adesso libere di Ermal si sollevano incerte, carezzando le sue spalle in una scusa silenziosa. Fra i due è lui quello crudele. È lui quello che si rifiutava di parlare, che ha deciso di finire qualunque cosa avessero e lui quello che non ha mai chiesto perdono, è lui quello che non poteva essere abbastanza per Fabrizio e ha dovuto lasciarlo andare, e ora, ora cerca di prenderlo per se stesso _ ancora una volta_.

Scambiano carezze lente, l’urgenza sparita da tempo, lasciando solo un acuto senso di dolore, che cercano di scacciare con ancora nuovi tocchi, senza fretta, teneri. Come se fossero una vecchia coppia, una coppia di amanti, che hanno tutto il tempo del mondo. Fa male in profondità sotto la pelle, sotto le ossa e ancora più in profondo, fa male, e li lascia entrambi senza respiro, troppo vicini per usare parole, troppo separati per comprendere l’altro senza esse.

Ermal si odia per farlo a loro, ma geme lievemente dal piacere, sentendosi più nudo che in tutte le altre volte che l’avevano fatto prima. Bizio non vedeva attraverso la sua anima, allora, non ha mai saputo quanto davvero lui contasse, ma ora può indovinarlo dalla sua disperazione, può leggerlo nei suoi occhi, incustoditi, indifesi, ed è ancor più terrificante della sola intimità. Troppo crudo e troppo aperto, troppo di tutto, e allo stesso tempo così poco. Non lascia versare le sue lacrime, ma Fabri comunque gliele bacia via dalla sua pelle.

Ermal non sa cosa pensi Fabrizio. Non sa perché sta facendo questo, nonostante se ne sarebbe dovuto andare, avrebbe dovuto rifiutare, fare qualunque cosa tranne quello che ha fatto. Li separerà anche di più, ferirà entrambi, rovinerà la fragile amicizia che erano riusciti a costruire sulle rovine di una relazione fallita, e avrebbe dovuto, _ avrebbe dovuto _fare più sforzi per prevenirlo.

Ermal non sa che con chiunque altro lo farebbe.

Fabrizio non è gentile come solito, ma è ancora se stesso, quindi non ci sono più lividi, nessun freddo distacco. Non riesce ad essere crudele con lui anche quando vorrebbe veramente, veramente tanto esserlo, quando gli piacerebbe molto mostrare a Ermal le conseguenze dei suoi capricci, mostrargli _ esattamente _quanto dolore infligge comportandosi alla sua maniera. Ma non può. Tutto quello che può fare è perdonarlo con ogni tocco attento, con ogni spinta gentile, con ogni sussurro silenzioso dalle sue labbra, con parole che non lasciano mai la sua bocca, con parole che Ermal non ode.

Ermal è troppo impegnato a tremare dal piacere sotto Fabrizio, deglutendo avidamente ogni singola carezza delle sue dita premurose, assorbendolo con tutto il suo corpo, conservandolo per più tardi – magari per sempre, se è l’ultima volta. E lo è, non è così? Un altro tentativo sarebbe troppo doloroso da sopportare per tutti e due. Non oserebbero mai.

Quindi, Ermal sta cogliendo il momento con tutte le fibre del suo essere. Gli occhi annebbiati di Fabrizio, le sue labbra, umide e dischiuse, spezzate da un morso noncurante, le sue mani forti, che tengono Ermal al suo posto, le sue dita, fisse alla sua pelle, a trattenerlo, non lasciarlo andar via. I suoi movimenti, sicuri e diretti, che strappano gemiti soffocati dalla bocca di Ermal ancora e ancora, facendogli mordere le proprie labbra in una dolce, dolcissima agonia e tirargli i suoi capelli meravigliosi, quasi arruffati ad arte. Fabrizio si sta perdendo lentamente, anche lui, arrendendosi e lasciandosi andare, ed è una vista bellissima da guardare, se solo Ermal riuscisse a concentrarsi abbastanza da imprimere a fuoco l’immagine nella sua memoria, ma è andato troppo lontano per poterlo fare. Stringe le cosce quasi convulsamente, lasciando finalmente andare quella colpa che gli strazia il cuore per un paio di centinaia di lunghi istanti, lunghi abbastanza per essere degni di tutto il dolore, le lacrime e i lividi, lunghi abbastanza per perdonare ed essere perdonati, per unirsi in un solo movimento, stringendo i denti e comunque non essere in grado di contenere ultimi gemiti spezzati, messi a tacere da baci più velocemente che possono, più vicini, finalmente vicini a sufficienza.

Fabrizio sussurra il suo nome tra le labbra ancora e ancora, più vulnerabile di quanto Ermal l’abbia mai visto. Ermal lo tiene più vicino e bacia la sua bocca torturata, scusandosi ancora e ancora.

Come potranno tornare indietro dopo questo?

Sono entrambi troppo sconfitti e troppo stanchi persino per muoversi, dopo.

Ermal preme il naso contro il collo di Fabrizio, respirandolo, chiude i suoi occhi, ancora dolenti da tutte le lacrime che non ha versato, e respira soltanto, assaporando il momento. È tutto sbagliato, fa tutto male, ma per un paio di secondi non ci pensa e sorride.

xxx

Ermal non sa come Fabri riesca ad alzarsi per primo, sente come se avesse solo chiuso gli occhi per un attimo, e poi si è svegliato da solo con un dolore pulsante ovunque nel corpo. Riesce a produrre un rauco _ caaaaazzo _ e cerca di trovare il suo telefono, ma le dita riescono ad acchiappare solo i bordi di vetro di bottiglie di vino vuote (quante ce ne sono?) e un pezzo di carta. Non ancora sveglio del tutto, solleva quel biglietto più vicino ai suoi occhi, impiegando un minuto nel cercare di unire le lettere in parole e forzarle ad avere un qualche senso.

“Per favore, non odiarmi,” dice semplicemente il pezzo di carta in una scrittura familiare.

Ermal chiude gli occhi, li spinge dentro il suo cranio coi palmi e desidera di cessare di esistere. Di sparire soltanto, proprio ora, proprio lì, così non dovrà fare i conti con la scorsa notte e con la sua inutile vita. Per non sentire. Per non pensare.

Che cosa ha fatto? Ha preso una relazione bellissima, una grande amicizia, una fraternità d’ispirazione e l’ha distorta in qualcosa di orribile e doloroso, qualcosa di triste e sporco.

Non si alza prima del pomeriggio, fissando il soffitto ed esercitandosi a odiare se stesso. Poi un messaggio gli ricorda che oggi ha un’intervista, e la sola cosa che vuole meno che darla, è spiegare perché non può.

La propria faccia nello specchio gli ricorda quella di un tossicodipendente depresso dopo una settimana senza una dose. I suoi occhi sono rossi, la sua gola è chiazzata di viola, il polso destro mostra un braccialetto leggermente marroncino di lividi. Ci sono tracce di dita impresse in giallo sulle sue spalle.

Copre quei segni col correttore, sussultando un poco, usa il collirio per schiarire il rossore agli occhi, indossa una sciarpa spessa e una camicia a maniche lunghe, tirando nervosamente giù i polsini. L'ultima cosa che vuole è far diffondere una voce che qualcuno stia abusando di lui – quello sarebbe più triste che buffo. La faccia nello specchio è sempre la stessa, ma almeno adesso non sembra quella di una vittima e può andare ad affrontare il mondo. Deve farlo.

Spinge le punte delle dita nella sciarpa, sopra i lividi, facendoli dolere di un dolore sordo, che si ripete nel suo cuore. Se li merita e di più, ed è così, così sbagliato in lui tener cari questi piccoli segni dell’affetto di Fabri, è contro tutto quello che lui predica, contro _ l’amore non è violenza_. Ma il suo amore lo è. L’ha reso violento nel momento in cui si è terrorizzato, il momento in cui ha guardato nello specchio a Sanremo e ha visto un uomo, per il quale non vale la pena cambiare. Lo sapeva ed è caduto lo stesso nella trappola, mente e corpo, ha ceduto al suo bisogno di essere amato, anche per poco tempo – prima a febbraio, e di nuovo la scorsa notte.

Tocca il biglietto, accarezza quelle lettere blu coi polpastrelli. Non sa che cosa Fabri abbia pensato quando l’ha scritto, non può leggere nella sua mente, ma se stesse discendendo nello stesso abisso di autodistruzione, dandosi la colpa per qualche motivo insondabile? Ermal sospira. È un uomo codardo, quindi non telefona e scrive semplicemente un messaggio, un paio di parole e un flebile sorriso con una sola parentesi.

“Mai. Solo me stesso.”

xxx

Si incontrano in una stanza piena di persone, e loro non hanno tempo di ricordare come si comunica, non ha tempo di imparare di nuovo a comportarsi, di manovrarsi l’uno intorno all’altro cosicché nessuno saprà mai. E forse è per il meglio, perché sebbene il sorriso di Fabri sia forzato, i suoi occhi sono pieni di speranza quando gli va incontro per un abbraccio, ed Ermal non lo evita, carezzandogli la schiena e rilassandosi in quel suo abbraccio caloroso.

Oggi è stato un inferno. Ha pensato e ripensato, riuscendo a concentrarsi malapena sulle domande e ha dovuto sinceramente dire all’intervistatore che ha dormito male, guadagnandosi un sorriso di comprensione e un esercito di persone su Twitter che lo pregavano di dormire di più con hashtag lacrimevoli e immagini buffe. Oh, se solo avessero saputo.

Si sta ammattendo con tutto questo pensare, ma adesso Fabrizio è al suo fianco, caldo e reale, ancora lì, anche dopo che Ermal ha rotto tutto quello che c’era tra di loro solamente essendo se stesso, e la sua presenza è tranquillizzante. Rassicurante. Ermal gli prende una mano, intreccia le loro dita, e si sente sollevato per la prima volta dal giorno prima, quando Fabri gli risponde con un sorriso non tanto teso e gli bacia la guancia, gentile. È come quel giorno a Sanremo, quando Ermal l’ha abbracciato sul palco, solo le posizioni sono ora invertite ed è lui che ha un disperato bisogno di protezione. Dai suoi pensieri. Dai suoi desideri. Da Fabrizio stesso.

L’abbraccio è quasi surreale nella sua tenerezza, dita attente che passano fra i suoi capelli disordinati, aggiustano la sciarpa che rischia di scivolare dal suo collo, e Ermal quasi arrossisce come la mano di Fabri sfiora i segni nascosti al di sotto, rovinando la sua pelle, ancora dolorante. I suoi occhi sono indecifrabili, ma c’è tristezza da qualche parte in fondo, sotto la superficie, che si riflette nei suoi movimenti lenti e nelle dita, che tremano leggermente. Ermal le cattura nelle proprie e sorride, dicendogli silenziosamente di non preoccuparsi.

Forse non sono ancora del tutto in frantumi. Forse possono, dopotutto, mettersi tutto questo alle spalle ed essere ancora amici. Ermal chiude gli occhi, stringe la mano nella sua e si ripromette che non si lascerà mai, mai più desiderare più di quello che può e dovrebbe avere.


	3. love will never die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco anche l'ultimo capitolo! *paaaaarty*
> 
> Questa fic è meravigliosa. _Madò._ Più rileggevo nel tradurla, più mi perdevo in un brodo di giuggiole per la _poesia_ di certi passaggi. @luce_incanto you created a true masterpiece, be aware of it.
> 
> E niente, dovevo ri-fangirlare sulla cosa.  
Buona lettura!~

Ermal non mantiene questa promessa.

L’Eurovision è finito, e a lui adesso non può importar di meno dei suoi risultati, ma la storia sua e di Fabrizio non è finita. È nell’aria tra loro, è sospesa, si fa sempre più pesante ad ogni incontro, ogni sguardo, guardinga, desiderosa, sognante.

Li divora gradualmente dall’interno mentre cadono lentamente nelle vecchie abitudini, come guidati da una mano invisibile, come se fossero incapaci di resistere quell’attrazione, trascinandoli brutalmente dalle loro orbite personali dentro una del tutto nuova. Come se non ci fosse mai stato quel _ dovremmo finirla _ duro e brusco di Ermal tra di loro, come se sia okay solo baciarsi ancora quando nessuno sta guardando e dormire insieme ogniqualvolta ne hanno la possibilità.

Le parole non sono il loro forte, ma non servono loro parole per questo, solo gesti, semplici come uno, due, tre, quattro. Un tocco di dita, leggere come piume – _ ehi, come stai stasera_. Un sorriso pieno di gioia nascosta, guance piene di affetto attentamente contenuto – _ benissimo, ora che sei qui_. Uno sguardo d’intorno, per vedere se sono soli, persi nel crepuscolo grigio da qualche parte nel backstage, le altre persone allontanate dall’odore delle orrende Marlboro di Fabri. Un’occhiata per accertarsi che nessuno stia guardando e poi un bacio veloce, che si trasforma in un altro – _ ti andrebbe di continuare nella mia camera? _ Una dolce carezza con le dita, nascosta da un morso secco tra labbra dischiuse – _ pensavo che non me l’avresti mai chiesto_.

È una routine semplice a cui abituarsi, e lo fanno molto presto, ricavando momenti lontano dai colleghi, dalle folle e dai giornalisti, cercando una vicinanza, ma mai troppa. Troppa vicinanza causa troppo dolore, cosa che hanno imparato bene, anche se Ermal a volte intravede i propri occhi negli specchi, appannati dal desiderio.

Ma è inutile. La prima volta si tengono in equilibrio su una linea incerta tra la relazione e l’amicizia, danzando sul margine, non abbastanza coraggiosi per solcarlo, ma riconoscendone ugualmente la sua spaventosa esistenza. Questa volta è chiarissimo a entrambi che c’è solo sesso.

Ermal non telefona mai Fabri in quei giorni e parlano persino a mala pena, preferendo una comunicazione non verbale.

Una finta indifferenza nel modo in cui Fabri giace sul letto, la sua mano leggermente estesa verso Ermal – _ resterai fino al mattino? _

Il suono della porta che si chiude, troppo rumoroso in una stanza vuota, piena di oscurità – _ no. _

xxx

È in uno di quei festival estivi di inizio giugno, con cui entrambi sono obbligati ad averci a che fare, quando Ermal nota improvvisamente che Fabrizio è stanco, così visibilmente. I suoi occhi sono ancora scuri e caldi come prima, quando si sono incontrati dietro il palco, cedendo al bisogno di un po’ di contatto, ma sono anche un po’ disperati e troppo tristi per i suoi gusti. Li chiude con baci gentili, mettendovi tutto l’amore a cui non può dar voce in quei piccoli gesti.

“Dovresti dormire,” sussurra, sommesso in una camera stranamente silente, tenue, così che la luna all’esterno non lo senta e non lo giudichi.

“No,” Fabrizio sorride e il suo sorriso stanco è bellissimo come sempre. “Non dovrei, non sono veramente stanco, sono solo – ”

Le sue parole sono interrotte da uno sbadiglio ed Ermal ride, carezzandogli la guancia. Sono sul divano, vicini, una bottiglia di vino aperta di fronte a loro, e un bel letto alle spalle. È un po’ risentito dal fatto che non avranno la possibilità di usarlo, ma non può perdersi il modo in cui Fabri si sforza di tenere gli occhi aperti e pare che non abbia dormito bene da un po’, qualunque cosa lo tenga in piedi la notte. Ermal spera vivamente che si tratti di qual_cosa_, non di _ qualcuno_, ma non si azzarda mai a chiedere.

“Lo sei,” gli dice dolcemente, permettendo alla sua voce di suonare affettuosa. “E dovresti. E io dovrei andare.”

“Che ne dici di un bacio della buonanotte, allora?” chiede Fabri, scherzoso, ed Ermal sceglie di indulgere in entrambi, si avvicina, addolcisce quest’unico bacio, più che tutti i baci che gli ha dato da Lisbona. È semplice, lento e quasi casto, ma entrambi non sembrano capaci di fermarsi.

Ermal se ne ricorda per primo, ma Fabrizio non lo lascia andare facilmente, trascinandolo sul letto, dove si sdraia con un sospiro soddisfatto e un sorriso assonnato.

“Perché non resti con me?” gli chiede, il volto quasi seppellito nel cuscino, quando Ermal fa un passo indietro in direzione della porta.

Neanche a Fabri piace dover chiedere. Ma l’ha fatto lo stesso.

I secondi rintoccano mentre Ermal deglutisce e cerca di raccogliere i suoi pensieri, ci prova e fallisce disperatamente, perché è troppo improvviso, non si chiedono più nulla a vicenda, a meno che non sia _ per favore, più forte_.

S’irrigidisce e apre la bocca, cercando già una scusa, perché accettare sarebbe uno sbaglio, certo, ma non riesce ancora a pronunciare una parola, finché Fabri non aggiunge cautamente.

“Solo per un paio d’ore, io mi riposo e poi possiamo fare…qualunque cosa.”

Il suo tono di voce fa leccare le labbra a Ermal, dandogli improvvisamente una ragione legittima per dormire nello stesso letto. Una cosa che non hanno mai fatto dal suo _ dobbiamo finirla_. Una cosa che gli manca terribilmente, ma non lascia mai perdere, non dice mai a nessuno quanto ha amato il modo in cui sentiva la pelle di Fabrizio bollente sulla propria, il modo in cui la sua mano finiva sempre da qualche parte sul suo petto, sul torso, o anche più in basso. Il modo in cui Fabri lo faceva sentire come se appartenesse in quel posto sotto il suo braccio.

Pensieri sciocchi.

“Okay,” si sente dire Ermal e non nota mai il bel sorriso di Fabri pieno di speranza, inghiottito dal cuscino.

xxx

Sono tutte stronzate e Ermal lo capisce solo un paio d’ore dopo, giacendo sveglio, incapace di addormentarsi vicino a Fabri, così tenero e così innocente, perso nei suoi sogni. Il suo volto è sempre bellissimo, non mancando mai di attirare sguardi d’apprezzamento, ma in quei momenti silenziosi, quando il mondo pare fermarsi dal respirare, è adornato da un qualche tipo di bellezza speciale, segreta, riservata solo per gli occhi di Ermal, addolcita dall’affetto sbocciante nel petto di lui, quasi soffocandolo. È difficile non iniziare a scrivere una canzone, ispirata dalle rughe stanche della sua bocca, il triste tremolare delle sue ciglia, la tragica fragilità, che diventa così evidente in quelle ore scure appena prima dell’alba.

Ermal si permette di guardare, dato che nessuno lo saprà mai, di soffermarsi su tutte le volte in cui si trovava esattamente così in primavera, pensieri tristi sulla sua mente irrequieta, sempre triste e che desidera, e Fabri a volte se lo avvicina, come se sentisse la sua angoscia attraverso i sogni. Ermal osserva e prova a soffocare uno stupido desiderio di avvicinarsi lui stesso, di porre il capo su una spalla calda e trascinarsi sotto il braccio immobile.

Sono stronzate. Fabrizio russa leggermente, è quasi l’alba e diventa molto chiaro che non ha mai avuto intenzione di svegliarsi in un paio d’ore. Ermal non avrebbe dovuto ascoltarlo, cosa stava pensando?

Non ha il cuore di svegliare Fabri, e l’unica cosa che resta da fare adesso è addormentarsi, cullato dalla bellissima melodia del suo respirare, ma se dormono insieme senza sesso è una storia completamente diversa. Non può far fronte a questo, non può sopportare la paura, che insorge nel suo petto come un serpente, pronto a colpire, non riesce a sopportare il battito in preda al panico del suo cuore, disperato e vano, un uccellino in catene.

Deve scappare.

xxx

Corre al rallentatore, però. Si alza dal letto in silenzio, cerca dappertutto i suoi stivali, poi è la volta del suo telefono, che si sta nascondendo sotto il cuscino, e solo dopo tutte queste movenze inutili attraversa finalmente la stanza, quasi raggiungendo la porta in un paio di passi indecisi.

“Non farlo. Non di nuovo,” gli dice Fabrizio, il suo tono così stanco, tanto che Ermal si sente profondamente spiacente per un momento. È mattino, ed è di nuovo grigio, esattamente come tutti quei mesi prima a Sanremo. Solo, adesso è giugno e sono ancora da qualche parte in un limbo incerto tra amici con benefici e amici per davvero, ed Ermal sta solo aspettando l’inevitabile.

Fa cadere le sue scarpe, le sente ruzzolare a terra con un suono smorzato.

“Mi spiace,” dice solamente, raccogliendole di nuovo. “Mi dispiace, Fabri, ho bisogno di – ”

“No, non ne hai,” è buio e non riesce a vedere la faccia di Fabrizio, non può vedere il modo in cui si corruga e si strofina gli occhi con le dita, ma lo vede comunque. “Stai solo...pensando di nuovo, qualunque cosa stai pensando, posso immaginarlo, Ermal, non ci riesco se non me lo dici...e per favore...vorresti dirmelo?”

Ermal sospira pesantemente. Non ha niente da dire se non che si sente strano tutto il tempo, incapace di cancellare completamente tutto l’affetto che sente dal suo cuore, incapace di fermarsi dal desiderare di esprimerlo del tutto, senza riserva. Ma non può, non può distruggere l’equilibrio precario che hanno costruito nelle settimane da Lisbona in poi, non può mettere a rischio l’equilibrio che lo rende quasi accontentato.

Quasi è una parola così dolorosa.

Non sa cosa sono adesso. Anche meno di qualunque cosa fossero in primavera, probabilmente.

Non sa come Fabri sia stato capace di perdonarlo per tutto questo pasticcio e perché stia provando a capire. Perché ora. Non dovrebbe solo andare avanti, come una volta gli ha detto che fa, lasciando tutte le cose buone e quelle cattive dietro e aprendosi per esperienze nuove e incontaminate? Non è rimasto nulla di incontaminato riguardo a loro, questo è certo.

“Non penso che ci riesco, Bizio,” risponde, più onesto che può. “Ti mando un messaggio stasera – Abbiamo un altro evento di beneficenza la settimana prossima, forse possiamo – “

“No,” suona così pesante, cade sul pavimento quasi facendo un rumore udibile come gli stivali di poco prima, ma molto più spaventoso. “Sono stanco di tutto questo, Ermal, veramente. Non mi parli, non ti confidi con me, ovviamente non ti fidi di me...non posso farcela così.”

Eccolo là.

A Ermal non serve nascondere il modo in cui il suo volto si sgretola, perché è buio. Deve solo controllare il proprio respiro. Uno, due, tre, lentamente. A Fabrizio non serve vederlo distrutto.

“Significhi troppo per me,” è quello che Fabri dice poi, e non è quello che Ermal si aspetta di sentire, e suona più sconfitto di qualunque altra cosa. “Ma se vuoi andartene e chiudere quella porta giusto adesso...non ti infastidirò mai più. Non voglio questo – “ probabilmente gesticola con la mano, quello Ermal può immaginarlo fin troppo bene, conosce tutte le sue particolarità, tutti i suoi piccoli gesti. “Qualunque cosa ci sia tra di noi, per continuare.”

La porta è mezza aperta, un raggio di luce calda proveniente dal corridoio taglia la loro stanza in due, un confine visibile tra il futuro e il passato.

Ermal la richiude. Di fronte a lui, non dietro, la sua mano trema quasi visibilmente.

“…_Ermal?_” è quasi un sussurro, perché Fabrizio ancora non può vedere se se n’è andato o è restato. Ermal aspetta il tempo di un paio di battiti del suo cuore, incerto se avrebbe dovuto.

“Sono qui,” dice, finalmente, fa pochi passi indietro per sedersi sul letto e nascondere la faccia nelle mani. Passa le dita fra i ricci, tirandoseli dolorosamente. È così sciocco. “Immagino di non poterti perdere.”

Suona così definitivo quando lo dice ad alta voce, ma non lo sapeva fin dall’inizio? Non sapeva che quando ha baciato Fabrizio a Sanremo, che un giorno si sarebbe ritrovato così, distrutto e solo, completamente appartenente a qualcuno che non sarà mai capace di dargli lo stesso?

È andata male con Silvia, ma adesso è anche peggio. Forse perché è più breve, più luminoso, e sia la felicità che il dolore sembrano più intensi, tagliano più a fondo, strappando le sue viscere.

Non dice molto, ma si sente ancora nudo sotto lo sguardo di Fabri, nel confessare questo segreto. È come dire _ ti voglio bene, ma tu non sei obbligato a volermene, non sarei comunque capace di fermarmi_, solo questa volta è interamente, tragicamente serio.

“Perché vorresti dirlo?,” sussurra Fabrizio, mettendosi finalmente seduto per abbracciarlo da dietro, baciandolo da qualche parte tra i ricci. “Te l’ho detto. Se resti, io resto. Questo è l’accordo, capito?”

“Be’, dici un sacco di cose,” dice Ermal e quasi sussulta dal modo in cui la sua voce suona amara.

“E tu non dici niente. Mi sembra un cattivo equilibrio,” risponde Fabri con una risata stanca. “Non so cosa vuoi da me, Ermal. È come se avessi già deciso tutto in quella tua testa,” scompiglia i suoi ricci, ancora con affetto. “Organizzato tutte le nostre conversazioni, inventando le mie risposte…come se mi conoscessi davvero così bene. Come se ti avessi dato il diritto di decidere tutto per me. Lo capisco, ti piace controllare tutto, non ti fidi di altre persone per guidarti, ma ci sono state volte in cui ti sei lasciato andare con me, e ho pensato che forse...forse se avessi aspettato e fossi stato paziente, mi avresti lasciato entrare. Mi avresti permesso di parlare, avresti ascoltato.” Fabrizio si sposta sul letto dietro di sé, fa voltare Ermal, così che finalmente possono vedere i rispettivi volti nel buio, ed Ermal vuole gridargli che si sbaglia, non vede come facilmente lo stia seguendo, persino in questo preciso momento, ma nel profondo quelle parole hanno colpito il bersaglio. Permettere a Fabrizio di fare di tutto al suo corpo è facile, è fantastico, ma dargli l’accesso alla sua anima…è un’altra cosa. “Ma è giugno, Ermal, è giugno, e io ancora non capisco a che punto siamo. Tu scherzi e sorridi, mi baci e mi abbracci, e poi corri via la mattina dopo e non mi permetti di dire niente…come se avessi paura di _ cosa _sto per dire. Quindi parlami...dimmelo, che cos’è. Dimmi se mi vedi come il tuo scopamico,” lo dice così piano, usando la pausa per sollevare il mento di Ermal con la punta di un dito, facendolo guardare nei suoi occhi. Ed Ermal vede il dolore distante in essi, che specchia il proprio, come se fosse la prima volta. E per la prima volta si abbatte su di lui esattamente quanto profondamente abbia probabilmente ferito Fabrizio, mentre provava disperatamente a non ferire se stesso. “Se siamo amici con benefici…” continua Fabri, il suo tono pungente, la sua presa che si fa più dura, “o siamo anche solo amici?”

La domanda resta appesa in aria.

Sono amici? Sono fratelli, che farebbero vergognare i gemelli Lannister dalla serie preferita di Fabri?

“Immagino dipenda dalla prospettiva,” dice finalmente Ermal, ed è quasi un sussurro. “Sembra che non posso essere tuo amico e tenermi le mani a posto. Ci abbiamo provato.”

“Oh, bello sapere che il mio talento a letto – “ inizia Fabri, irritato, cerca di indietreggiare, ma Ermal lo ferma con un bacio. Piccolo, casto, intenzionato a farlo star zitto.

“Se volevo talento, avrei ingaggiato qualcuno, abbiamo entrambi fatto dei soldi, posso permetterlo.”

“Be’, questo era offensivo,” borbotta Fabrizio, ma sorride, comunque.

Ermal sospira, nasconde il volto, abbassa di nuovo gli occhi – non sa cosa dire, non sa neanche come cominciare a disfare il groviglio nel suo petto che sono i suoi sentimenti, troppi, troppo contraddittori e resistenti, che lo feriscono dall’interno con le spine che crescono da febbraio. È il suo silenzio che le fa crescere velenose e appuntite, ma non è meglio essere feriti dall’interno che permettere a Fabri di farlo?

Forse no.

“È...complicato,” dice, quasi disperato, dopo un po’. “Non so nemmeno dove iniziare, mi sento come se mi mancasse la terra sotto i piedi ogni volta che penso a che cosa siamo…cosa eravamo e cosa – ” vorrebbe dire _ saremo _, ma il futuro è ancora troppo incerto. Cosa saranno quando l’estate finirà e con essa i suoi festival, le calde notti stellate e i confortevoli letti d’albergo? Che cosa saranno quando ritorneranno a Milano e a Roma, quando l’autunno verrà, un duro ricordo di conclusioni e cerchi che si chiudono?

“Non è complicato, Ermal,” lo interrompe Fabrizio. “Non ti sto chiedendo di spiegare il senso del mondo, anche se ho la sensazione che preferiresti fare questo invece di rispondere a una semplice domanda…mi vuoi? Come un amico? Come un collega? O come un amante?”

Ovviamente, Fabrizio avrebbe rigirato questa domanda in qualcosa di così semplice che richiederebbe un sì o un no come risposta, ma il cervello di Ermal non funziona allo stesso modo, inciampa su possibilità infinite, condizioni complesse, dubbi oscuri e paure ancora più buie.

“Non posso – “ inizia e cade di nuovo nel silenzio, quando Fabri sospira.

“Dimmi qualcos’altro allora. Qualunque cosa.”

_ Say something, I’m giving up on you _ fornisce la mente di Ermal inutilmente e quasi sorride, ma non è tempo per la musica, adesso. Sarebbe molto più facile se semplicemente cantasse ciò che è nel proprio cuore, ma l’ha già fatto un paio di centinaia di volte e Fabrizio non ci arriva mai, non capisce i suoi suggerimenti furbi e sorrisi enigmatici.

Potrebbe essere perché sono sempre un po’ _ troppo _ enigmatici. Non ha mai voluto veramente che ci arrivasse, che arrivasse _ a lui_, troppo spaventato di essere sincero per una volta, di mostrare chi è veramente.

Mai prima d’ora.

“Non merito la tua pazienza,” sceglie di dire e usa la pausa per baciare Fabrizio un’altra volta, lento, dolce.

“Stai usando i baci per darti tempo e non rispondere,” si lascia sfuggire Fabri con una risata proprio tra le labbra, il suo fiato arroventato, il suo ritmo confortante. “Non pensare che non l’abbia capito.”

“Perspicace,” lo prende in giro Ermal e finisce sulla schiena per questo, ma non è che si lamenti. È piacevole sentire il peso caldo di nuovo su di sé e non in un contesto sessuale, è bello vedere il sorriso giocoso di Fabri e i suoi occhi pieni di malizia. È bello ed è molto oltre la linea che ha tracciato per entrambi.

“Più di quanto pensi,” sussurra. “Ti ho dato tempo, ti ho dato spazio, ti ho permesso di dettare il ritmo, perché è chiaro che per te non è facile. Ho seguito le tue indicazioni e guarda dove siamo ora.”

Ermal si rimangia il suo _ non avresti dovuto _ e cerca di divincolarsi dall’abbraccio, più spinto dalla ripicca che da altro, e sente un fremito segreto lungo la spina dorsale, quando Fabri non lo lascia andare.

“Rispondimi,” gli dice in tono fermo ed Ermal ama quel suo tono di voce, specialmente a letto, ma proprio adesso non sa ancora che cosa dire, non vuole rispondere. “O è che hai paura di ferirmi?”

La nota amara è nuova.

“Più paura che _ tu _possa ferirmi,” lascia le sue labbra quasi involontariamente, e Fabri si acciglia, quindi ora ha da spiegarsi, deve raccontargli tutto, ogni singolo dubbio e paura finché non sarà completamente nudo davanti a lui, spogliato senza le sue maschere,finché non avrà più nulla da nascondere dietro di sé.

L’onestà taglia più a fondo della luce, filtrando attraverso tende chiuse come raggi sottili e affilati.

Ermal chiude i suoi occhi, perché non vuole vederlo, non di nuovo, e parla. Del modo in cui le cose crollano col tempo e anche le persone, parla di questa paura di essere lasciato indietro, da solo sulla strada buia. Degli uccelli, che volano liberi, ma che portano le gabbie nei loro cuori. Della realtà che loro due non sono chiaramente le anime gemelle che molti giornalisti un tempo dicevano che fossero, perché da qualche parte lungo la strada, più che altro nel loro letto condiviso a Sanremo, hanno smesso di parlare e non hanno ricominciato mai più. Il che è colpa sua, evidentemente.

“Non è colpa tua,” gli dice Fabri, seguendo il contorno della sua bocca con la punta di un dito, zittendolo per un paio di lunghi minuti, interrompendo il fiume imbarazzante di nonsense inconscio e metaforico. “Non avrei dovuto lasciarlo a te.”

“Credevo che non t’importasse e basta,” mormora Ermal, guardando le chiazze di luce del sole sul pavimento, ai capelli di Fabrizio, arruffati dal sonno, allo specchio dall’altra parte della stanza, che riflette una visione distorta e annebbiata di loro due; guarda ovunuque tranne che al volto di fronte a lui. Lo vede ancora, comunque. Un po’ stanco, un po’ triste, un po’ insicuro, totalmente perso – esattamente come il proprio. “Non mi hai mai telefonato, non hai mai trovato del tempo per venire a Milano, non mi hai mai detto niente e come facevo a saperlo, che era tutto perché hai deciso di lasciarmi scegliere la direzione di questa relazione? Come potevo indovinarlo – ”

“Oh, quindi era una relazione, buono a sapersi,” borbotta Fabrizio con un sorriso aspro.

Tacciono entrambi, non sapendo cosa dire. Ed Ermal non vuole discutere, ma le parole sono sulla punta della sua lingua, finalmente, e non può di nuovo rimangiarsele, lasciarle marcire dentro e avvelenare i suoi pensieri una volta di più. Ribollono già nella sua bocca, liberandosi senza permesso.

“Non ti avrebbe ucciso richiamarmi un paio di volte, però,” afferma in tono piatto dopo un po’ e quasi non si morde la lingua per lo sguardo che Fabri gli dà.

“L’avrei fatto se tu l’avessi voluto.”

“Stai scherzando?” gli chiede Ermal, incredulo. “Certo, volevo che lo facessi, era imbarazzante quanto lo volessi, ti ho mandato un messaggio alle tre di mattina solo per augurarti buona fortuna per l’intervista del giorno dopo, perché conosco i tuoi impegni meglio dei miei.”

Fabrizio ricade sul cuscino dietro di sé con un sospiro in più, stanco di stare sui gomiti. Guarda al soffitto quando parla.

“Immagino che se la metti così...ma Ermal, ti sei sempre comportato in maniera così...distante. Come se volessi provare a tenermi lontano.Come se non volessi per davvero nient’altro che sesso ed eri troppo impaurito dal dirmelo. Come se ti scocciassi con le mie parole. Quindi...l’ho solo piantata.”

“Stavo cercando di non innamorarmi di te,” borbotta Ermal, dimenticandosi di se stesso per un secondo, e sente la risata quasi isterica di Fabri.

“Quello sarebbe un peccato, sì.”

È divertente cercare difetti in Fabrizio, Ermal era solito farlo tutto il tempo. L’ha giudicato per così tante cose solo per trattenersi dal cadere del tutto, e ora resta una sola domanda – sarebbe stato così male?

Ma lo sarebbe stato.

Ermal ricorda quanto male ha fatto il giorno che Silvia se ne andò, e il giorno dopo, e il giorno dopo ancora – una serie di ore senza luce, una sofferenza che sembrava senza fine. Che l’amore non ha lasciato cicatrici visibili, ma segni dell’altro tipo sono ancora lì, sussurrando nelle sue orecchie.

“Be’, sì, lo sarebbe – tu andresti avanti move e mi lasceresti indietro con un cuore spezzato pieno di canzoni tristi, tutte su di te.”

Fabrizio si volta lentamente sul fianco, i suoi occhi così penetranti che Ermal trema per l’intensità, vuole alzarsi, correre via, chiudere quella porta dietro di sé e non sentirsi mai più così nudo davanti a un’altra persona, non di nuovo. Ma non può. Ci ha già provato, e non ci riesce, come se ci fossero, fossero sempre stati quei legami invisibili tra di loro, a tener uniti i loro cuori, le loro mani, i loro respiri insieme. Infrangibili, inevitabili.

“Hai mai pensato al fatto che non vorrei andare avanti?” gli chiede Fabri persino più calmo di prima, la sua voce quasi persa nel cinguettare degli uccelli mattinieri all’esterno, ma Ermal non li sente, non vede null’altro che quegli occhi scuri, che lo guardano a loro volta fin dentro la sua anima. Gli sorride amaramente.

“No, Fabbri. Lo so che non posso trattenerti.”

Fabrizio non dice niente dopo questo, non per un po’, ed Ermal si sente quasi in pace adesso, avvicinandosi, nascondendo il volto contro la sua spalla. Tutto è stato detto, finalmente. Non c’è più nulla da temere, nulla più da nascondere, e può solo portare il lutto per questa triste storia d’amore con un finale sdolcinato, scritto da qualche aspirante regista che non sa come finire una trama, e poi provare ad andare avanti senza dare ai suoi amici altri mal di testa coi suoi crolli nervosi, come l’ultima volta.

“E se ci riprovassimo,” gli chiede Fabri alla fine, quando il sole al di fuori è già alto, e la luce grigia muta in quasi arancione, calda e allegra. “Come a febbraio. Solo, ti chiamerò ogni volta che vuoi, verrò a Milano e tu la pianterai di comportarti come se ogni mio tocco ti infastidisse e di fare quegli orrendi sorrisi falsi ogniqualvolta ti dico qualcosa di carino.”

Ermal per poco non ride a questo riassunto breve e accurato della loro relazione fallita.

E sa molto bene che è comunque condannato, che sarà comunque intensa e di vita breve e frantumerà il suo cuore una volta per sempre.

Ma potrebbe anche essere la miglior cosa della sua vita. E questa volta non ha bisogno di proteggere il proprio cuore, l’ha già dato via, controvoglia, ma irreversibilmente.

“Okay,” dice quasi con indifferenza, e scivola dalle sue labbra così facilmente che è raccapricciante.

Non lo sente come un passo in avanti, un nuovo capitolo che si apre o altro di così importante, più come una continuazione della sua lenta e inevitabile scivolata lungo il pendio. Non sarà molto diverso da quel che già hanno, giusto?

“Va bene,” mormora Fabrizio, e suona come se stia cercando di non spaventarlo.

Ed Ermal si sente come se non capisse più nulla riguardo a lui. L’impressione che aveva di Fabri nella sua mente è crollata un paio di minuti fa, quando non si è comportato seguendo il copione preparato, quando invece di dormire mentre lui fuggiva non l’ha lasciato andare. Ha stretto forte la sua mano, la pazienza dei santi finalmente giunta al termine. Ermal ha sempre temuto quel momento, ma non ha mai pensato che avrebbe condotto a questo, a un tentativo di pace, incerto e snervante, ma comunque...qualcosa.

xxx

Ermal riesce a dormire per un paio d’ore, ma poi si sveglia di nuovo per via della mano, che s’infila gentilmente fra i suoi ricci. Così dolce, vorrebbe piangere.

“Ti amo,” gli dice Fabrizio con voce sommessa, distrattamente, senza fermare le sue dita. Come se non fosse nulla d’importante, solo un promemoria.

“Non sto dormendo,” bubbola Ermal, non riuscendo per davvero a soffocare il suo sorriso e l’improvvisa ondata di felicità nel suo petto. La sua paura non si è ancora risvegliata, cullata al sonno dalle carezze di Fabri, ed Ermal si prende il suo tempo godendosi il beato momento. “Solo perché tengo gli occhi chiusi non vuol dire che non ti sento.”

“Oh, lo so che non stai dormendo,” la risata di Fabrizio è come luce del sole sulla sua pelle, calda e felice. Gli è mancato così tanto quel suono.

“Allora perché hai – “

“Così potevi fingere se non volevi che te lo dicevo.”

Forse sta sognando, dopotutto.

xxx

“Forse non avrei dovuto baciarti a febbraio,” gli dice Ermal, pensieroso, quando è già sera, e sono ancora in questa camera, anche se entrambi hanno dovuto cancellare un paio di appuntamenti per l’indomani, ed Ermal avverte un brivido lungo la schiena perché Fabri ha fatto questo per lui, e non ha dovuto neanche chiederglielo.

Forse stanno finalmente imparando a capirsi l’un l’altro senza parole. Forse sarebbe anche l’ora.

“Forse non avresti dovuto,” concorda Fabrizio con facilità ed Ermal lo guarda, curioso se vuole sapere il perché.Si avvicina un po’ di più, poggiandosi sulla sua spalla, prende un altro tiro dalla sigaretta di Fabri, prendendogliela dalle dita, e aspetta che finisca il pensiero, dimenticandosi di sentirsi ansioso per qualunque cosa possa dire. “Forse il nostro primo bacio poteva essere a Lisbona, o qui, o in autunno, e ci saremmo fidati dell’altro un po’ di più. E non avremmo lasciato...volar via l’altro.”

Ermal lo bacia per quello. Non si lasciava fidarsi di Fabrizio, ma questa fiducia è cresciuta senza permesso, sfuggita a tradimento al suo controllo e ora gli pesa sulle spalle.

È un peso rassicurante.

xxx

I giorni passano.

Ermal si sente quasi sereno, in pace coi suoi sentimenti e i suoi pensieri una volta tanto. Può finalmente dire tutte quelle piccole cose che si è tenuto dentro per lungo tempo. Può prendere in giro Fabrizio senza pietà riguardo alla sua camicia con un sorriso furbetto – _ è di tuo nonno o solo incredibilmente alla moda? _ – e poi solo dirgli che persino in quell’abito atroce è comunque bello come il sole, e vedere i suoi occhi brillare come nasconde il volto arrossito in un abbraccio.

Può guidare verso Roma a mezzanotte se non riesce a dormire e prendere il suo posto sotto il braccio di Fabrizio fino al mattino senza che lui nemmeno si svegli.

Può cantargli una nuova canzone, piano, mentre il cielo si scurisce e c’è sempre meno vino nella credenza.

Può ridere nei baci, senza mai preoccuparsi di nascondere la sua gioia.

È spaventoso quanto liberatorio, ma succede lentamente, passo dopo un altro passo prudente, e non solo a parole – Fabrizio ha imparato che lui non vi crede poi così tanto – ma con gesti e cambiamenti. Cambiano entrambi, alla fine, cercando di adattarsi meglio, provando a diventare il perfetto pezzo di puzzle per l’altro.

Succede lentamente, e finalmente sboccia, meravigliosamente, non appena Ermal si ferma dal contare i giorni e Fabrizio inizia ad usare le manette. Metaforicamente. O forse non solo.

xxx

Ad Ermal non serve fare del suo meglio per mantenere le distanze, non vuole farlo più – la vita lo fa comunque per lui. Vivono ancora in città diverse, hanno ancora le loro carriere, impegni e famiglie, ma l’autunno è già finito e lui è ancora la luce. Lo fa sorridere durante la notte, carezzare lo schermo liscio del suo cellulare con la punta di un dito giusto dove si trova il volto stanco di Fabrizio, quando gli dice che può finalmente ascoltare il suo album nuovo. Sorridendo come se ci fosse qualcosa _ per lui _ lì dentro ed Ermal non può aspettare, sentendosi come un bambino il giorno prima del suo compleanno, perché è un’ulteriore prova di qualcosa di reale, tangibile tra di loro e lui tiene care quelle prove più di qualunque altra cosa.

C’è un battito nel suo petto e lo riconosce come una nuova melodia che sta provando a venir fuori, un’altra canzone d’amore. Dovrebbe esserne stanco, ormai, ma no, ogni volta Fabrizio trova un modo nuovo di ispirarlo essendo solamente se stesso. E stando con lui, provando che tutte le sue paure e i suoi pregiudizi fossero sbagliati, dimostrando, che è nella sua natura di sorprendere infinitamente e trovare la propria maniera di restare fedele a se stesso. Ermal sa ora che non capirà mai appieno l’enigma che è il suo Bizio, apparentemente semplice e invece così imprevedibile, ma non lo vuole più. Non vuole metterlo in una bella scatola con un’etichetta e sapere per certo quale sarà il suo prossimo passo – vuole essere l’unico a guardarlo con interesse ed emozione, non aspettandosi mai la prossima mossa, ma confidando sempre di non fargli del male.

È una strana sensazione con cui fasciarsi la testa, ma arriva talmente senza fretta che Ermal semplicemente la accetta. E Fabri non lo delude, durante tutti quei mesi mantiene la stessa espressione di affetto che aveva negli occhi quando per la prima volta aveva manifestato i suoi sentimenti ad alta voce in una sognante mattina d’estate. Ermal non gli aveva creduto allora, non pienamente, ma da quel giorno aveva sentito fin troppe volte quelle parole, e con ogni ripetizione si avvicinavano un po’ di più al bersaglio, diventava un po’ più facile farvi affidamento. Una ad una hanno messo a dormire la sua paura di essere abbandonato, hanno reso più semplice liberare il suo amore, farlo essere senza provare a soffocarlo o a tenerlo rinchiuso.

È difficile stancarsi di una persona che vedi una volta o due alla settimana se tutto va bene, e una piccola e insicura parte di Ermal pensa ancora che è perché i sentimenti di Fabrizio bruciano in maniera splendente come facevano l’anno prima.

Ma è un pensiero distante, ormai. Non si ciba dei suoi sogni e del suo animo. Forse perché è già un anno e Bizio l’ha già in qualche modo avvelenato con qualcosa di così pericoloso come la speranza tra una chiamata e l’altra, fra un centinaio di messaggi e stupide emoji che non sa nemmeno usare, ma ci prova comunque per il suo bene. Ed è affettuoso ricevere un’emoji a caso da lui una volta ogni tanto, che manda solo per dire _ ehi, ti sto pensando. _ Ed Ermal è ancora quello che chiama per primo e guida fino a Roma più spesso, è ancora lui quello che si arrabbia per le telefonate perse, ma non fa mai male finché riceve tutti quei piccoli segni d’affetto su cui contare, e se Fabri si scusa ogni volta con la sua bocca talentuosa per la sua incapacità di udire la suoneria.

Inoltre, in un certo senso è bello poter dire _ santoddio, Bizio, se manchi una sola altra chiamata ti uccido e non sperare che il mio amore ti salverà da una morte lenta e orribile. _

Tutto è temporaneo, ma Ermal sa che qualunque cosa sia ciò che li tiene uniti (amore è una parola un po’ troppo banale per i suoi gusti), sta crescendo più forte coi singoli giorni, prendendo sempre più spazio nel suo cuore, sotto la sua pelle, lento, ma di certo che si muove nelle sue vene, mescolandosi al suo fiato ed ogni pensiero, rispecchiando quelli di Fabrizio. Più forte di voti nuziali, più profondo dell’anima.

Ed è qualcosa che non ha mai osato neanche sognare.

xxx

La luce rosa dell’alba all’esterno vira verso un caldo giallo mentre Ermal sistema i suoi vestiti in sette borse per spostarsi in un’altra città, che lo ha aspettato pazientemente per tutti quei mesi. Che ora lo sta accogliendo con un sole brillante su nel cielo e un altro, tatuato sulla mano che stringe la sua.


End file.
